


this wasn't planned

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gender Reveal, lots of mention of tourney, pregnant evie, soft mal is cute, this is like terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Evie's pregnant. And it's all because of their drunken stupidity.





	this wasn't planned

Mal was the star Tourney player, surprisingly. 

She ditched her ex-boyfriend and vice versa when the barrier broke down. 

Ben met Harry and Mal found how much she's actually gay for her best friend, Evie. Evie who has her back pressed on the wall of their room as Mal made her way to her core.

"You have a game." She breathed out, whimpering when Mal dipped into her, "And you're supposed to cheer for me." Mal answered, Evie just let her head hit the wall as her eyes rolled back.

  
"Alright, we got this, Knights!" Mal shouted as she pointed her stick towards the opponents, groaning when she saw her girlfriend bend over and wink at her. Thoughts of what they dis earlier running through her mind.

Evie giggled as Mal's obviously erected dick made a small bulge on her shorts, "The fuck you laughing about?" Audrey asked, squinting her eyes as Mal and Ben ran side by side. Evie bit her lip, "What I'm eating for dinner."

"Just one more point, Mal!" Ben cheered as he passed the ball towards their captain, Mal took the shot and soon enough, blue and yellow confetti filled the field.

And instead of being drunk with their friends at the afterparty, Mal found herself making out with her girlfriend inside their room.

"Mal, I swear to Hades, you're going to regret this in the morning." Evie giggled drunkenly as Mal struggled to remove her pants, "Well, you gave me ideas this morning." She slurred, shrugging as the button of her jeans popped. 

Usually, the two aren't like, drunk or stupid, but when Mal won their winning goal for the playoffs, the celebration outside was _hard_. Just exactly like the stupid dick Mal magically grew just for the night. 

\---

"Alright, Carlos, for being late, give me ten." Mal barked as Carlos jogged towards the Tourney field they owned behind their castle, months, six to be exact, after the playoffs, they're playing the championship game in another month. 

Carlos panted, shaking his head as he looked at Mal dead in the eye, "Evie needs you, dimwit. She needs all of us." 

And at the mention of her girlfriend's name and the blank look on Carlos' face, she ran.

  
"Evie, calm down." Audrey tried, her voice comforting and soft as Evie paced around the living room, her hands trembling as she crossed it above her chest, "No, Auds. I can't calm down. How the hell do you think she would react? What if she leaves me? What if she thinks I cheated on her?" Evie asked exasperatedly, Audrey just shook her head, "Stop with the what ifs and let it happen. If she really loves you, she'll understand."

"Understand what?" There stood on the door leading to their backyard was Mal, sweating furiously as she tried to catch her breath, Evie froze as Jane held Evie's trembling frame, whispering comforting words as Evie closed her eyes. 

"M, I-" She tried with all her might, but ended up closing her mouth as Mal stared up at her, confused as a puppy. 

Audrey, wanting to give Evie comfort and confidence, took the test on her hands and handed it to a wide eyed Mal. "Evie's pregnant and you're the dad."

\---

"Okay, excuse my language but how the _fuck_ did this happen again?" Hades asked as he tilted his head, squinting his eyes as Maleficent did a face palm, the Evil Queen simply rolling her eyes. Just wanting to know how this happened so she can happily accept her grandchild. 

Mal and Evie looked away from their parents as they closed and opened their mouths to try and explain it again, "The morning before the game, we, uh, were, sexually active? Making love? And, uh," Mal stuttered, Uma snorted from the corner of the room as Jay desparately tried to hold in a laugh. 

Harry was just full out laughing by that point and Carlos was falling over his seat, Gil was as confused as usual whilestuffing his face with food.

"Just get to the point, Mal." Maleficent sighed, Mal blinked, shutting her mouth from rambling, "I did a 'grow a dick spell' and we had sex." She blurted out, "We could've prevented it if this one had pulled out or got a condom."  
Mal met Evie's intense glare and raised her arms up in surrender, "Not my fault it was big!"

"Either way, Evie's pregnant and the two of you are going to take full responsibility for the outcome. Is that understood?" Grimhilde asked, both Mal and Evie nodded, "I hope it's a boy."

Evie's pregnant and literally, none of this is planned.

\---

Days bled into weeks and weeks meant Evie's bump is getting bigger. 

Turns out she was like, already six months in but with Mal's magic, according to Maleficent and Fairy Godmother, magical pregnancies would only have a big bump once you hit the eight month. 

The championship game was in a week and Mal was completely losing her sleep. 

"Captain, you're late." Uma mocked as Mal sauntered towards the field, she growled and flipped Uma off as she wore her helmet, "It wasn't you who was building a crib until four in the fucking morning." 

Carlos smiled, "Hey, at least your baby's getting here soon, aren't you excited?" He asked, Mal suddenly felt all the tiredness and stress lift off her as she thought of their possible baby boy or girl, she smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah, I can't wait to tell him how much I love him and how long I've been dying to see him. I hope he gets my eyes, then he can acquire everything Evie has." 

Harry gave her a grin, "Ye sure want a boy, huh?" He chuckled, "Hell yeah."  


  
"Evie, these are so adorable!" Jane gushed as she held up the small white clothes with either a crown or a dragon, Evie grinned, "Mal drew those, I can't believe our baby's going to be born in months." She smiled, placing a hand on her belly, her grin growing wider as Ben entered the room.

"Going to be the favorite uncle reporting for duty." He smiled, placing down the pancakes Evie requested for, "Thank you, Ben."

He beamed at her, "Do the two of you know what gender your baby is?" He asked as he popped a fry in his mouth, Evie shook her head, letting Jane steal a blueberry from her plate, "No, and we don't plan to." 

"Why don't we host a gender reveal?" Jane asked, Evie looked at her with full attention and interest, "We can do it after the Tourney championships, I can contact my old members of the committee and we could set up." 

"Jane you're a genius."

\---

When Mal returned to their room, she was met with a beaming Evie, "How was your day, honey?" She asked, hugging Mal with full force as the girl chuckled, "I've been fine. How about you? Our little berry?" She asked, kneeling down and placing her ear on Evie's stomach.

"Hey there little dude, it's your mom, or dad, I don't know. You don't know how much I've been dying to see you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. And I can't wait to prove your mom wrong tomorrow when we find out your gender. You'll be a boy, right?" 

Mal chuckled as Evie glared at her, standing up, Mal placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I'm just kidding, babe."

Evie rolled her eyes and sighed, "About the ultrasound tomorrow, I don't think I want to know his or her gender." 

Mal furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?" She asked, leading Evie to the bed as they both sat down, Evie's head on her shoulder, Evie grinned, "Let's do a gender reveal. Jane said she'll handle it and I wanted it to be a surprise, for the both of us."

Mal nodded, they kept silent and none of them really knew how it happened or what caused it to happen but they felt it.

Mal was wide eyed and Evie was crying tears of joy, "Oh my goblins." She gasped, choking out a sob as another kick made its way to her stomach, Mal took her camera and snapped a picture of Evie, "Hey, little berry, can you hear me?" 

Evie laughed as Mal tried to knock gently on her stomach, "I can't wait to see you. Your mom can't wait to see you. Your uncle Gil has already made you a vegan baby food recipe and honestly, it tastes good if it isn't mushed." 

Evie smiled at her girlfriend as she talked to her stomach, her elbows propped up as she rested her head on her knuckles.

"Your uncle Ben is trying to be the cool uncle and I kinda admit that he is, but don't tell him that." She joked, glaring at the stomach as she sighed, "Then your aunt Lonnie is already finding a small dragon she can give you when you're born. Aunt Audrey's been nice and gave you some bottles."

"Your grandma Maleficent already bought you a mitten and you grandpa Hades made you a little beanie. Grandma Grimhilde, though, she bought you a rocking horse. I think you'll like it, Grant." 

Evie blinked as Mal stopped, both finding themselves unable to say any words.

"I was thinking of Morell, but Grant sounds good too." Evie grinned, "I kinda thought about it on the way back. Or how I want him to be like his mom, level headed, kind and an angel." Mal replied, placing a kiss on Evie's forehead, "And I want her to be like her other mom, strong and brave." Evie smiled softly at her bump, Mal snorted, "Add snarky too."

\---

"Alright, bitches we have a gender to reveal, let's go, go, go!" Audrey yelled as she entered the small game room where the rest crashed.

"Where's the parents?" Chad asked as he took the envelope, opening it carefully, "Downstairs. They can't hear a word of this, understood?" Jane answered, they nodded and sat on the beanbags.

Chad then handed the opened envelope to Harry for him to read aloud, "The baby's heart is normal." He began, reading through the complicated terms.

"And oh my fucking god." He gasped, smiling so wide as tears escaped his eyes, Uma furrowed her eyebrows as she took the envelope, the rest crowded around her and gasped as well. "I think I have an idea."

\---

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? And since when did you wear blue?" Mal asked, the last question directed at her mother, Maleficent snorted, "Your father here thought it would be ridiculous to turn all my clothes to purple."

"Alright, at least you got rid of the horns and the obnoxious hair." She joked, "Good luck on the game, champ. Make your old man proud."

Mal beamed at her father as Evie appeared by her, garbed in her cheerleading sweater and sweats, a crown placed on top of her head.

"Hades, Maleficent." She greeted warmly, Maleficent smiled and waved her off, pulling her in a hug, "Stop it, darling, call me mom."

Evie stood frozen as Mal smiled wider, "And call me dad. You're a part of our family as much as Mal is a part of yours." Hades added, Evie nodded and hugged them again, "Thanks, mom, dad."

"Good afternoon, Auradon! Tonight, we'll be witnessing the championship game and the most awaited baby of the year's gender right after!" Snow reported as Audrey and Jane passed by her.

The game is about to start and Evie took her position with the squad, doing some of the steps as they cheered for the Knights.

When Mal was in the middle of the field, she began to notice that every parent was also there. Or the fact that there were more pinks and blues she could ever imagine. The blue was understandable, but the pink?

"Alright, Mal, think of winning this for your baby!" Jay cheered as he clapped a hand on Mal's back, Mal grinned, "For my child!" She chuckled, raising a stick, Uma followed, "For Mal's child!"

Evie watched from their position and felt her heart flutter as she heard Mal's cheer and motivation for the game.

"For Evie." She added, her eyes shining brightly, "For Evie!"

"For Evie!" The cheerleaders echoed back as they hugged Evie.

The pressure and tension began when the game started.

Mal kept falling, kept being bumped, Mal was beaten but she didn't stop.

Despite her condition she didn't stop and let herself be thrashed around when she's doing it for her child.

Evie, of course, grew worried about her girlfriend but still cheered for her nonetheless.

By the end of the game, the Auradon Prep Knights found themselves into another tied situation.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as Mal dove headfirst on the ground, sighing in relief when she rolled and took the fall in stride.

Evie let out a breath as Ben took his cue and shot the ball towards the net, purposely hitting it on the rail. Then it was Mal's turn.

She took her shield and let the ball hit it when it bounced back.

Audrey bit her nails as Jay and the rest of the team halted.

Confetti. They were filled to the brim with blue and... pink confetti?

"Oh my god." Evie gasped as she let it sink in, Mal had the same expression from the other side of the field. "Holy fuck." She cried as she ran towards Evie.

When they met midway, Mal can't help but pull Evie into a kiss. Their friends grinned, Audrey fist bumping Jay and Carlos, the masterminds on putting the blue and pink inside the cannons.

In the middle of the field and amidst all the blue and pink confetti, Mal kneeled and placed her ear on Evie's stomach.

"Hey there guys, I'm excited to see you two." She laughed, Evie watched as both Adam and Hades bumped their chests together or how Maleficent and her mother smiled.

"We can't wait to see you, Grant and Morell."

\---

"I want to bite them." Carlos immediately stated as he pressed his face on the surface of the glass window that separated him from the babies.

"You're not allowed to bite my children. That includes Jane." Evie warned as the nurses took them and soon placed Grant on her arms, Morell on Mal's.

Grant was a copy of Mal, the pale complexion, small nose, pink lips and purple hair. His difference was that he had brown eyes.

Morell was the carbon copy of Evie. She had tan skin, pointed nose, red lips and blue hair. But she had green eyes.

"I still want to bite them." Carlos deadpanned as Mal cried.

"Look at our little demons." She cooed, "They're going to be so loved and pampered."

And be loved and pampered they were.

Mal and Evie made a lot of unplanned shit together.

Some of it were stupid and some of it were fun.

But out of all of those, this was the best one.


End file.
